


Love Thy Neighbour

by roman_protection_squad (orphan_account)



Series: Look I'll think of a name for the series soon- [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Emile, Androsexual Logan, Asexual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Bisexual Deceit, Coming Out, Crying, Demi-panro remy, Demiromantic Virgil, Demisexual Patton, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Disaster Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Gender Confusion, Gender Dysphoria, Hes agender but uses he/him, Homoromantic Virgil, M/M, Multi, Neighbours, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Deceit Sanders, Nonbinary Logic | Logan Sanders, Panro ace emile too this is so gay, Panromantic Patton, Pansexual Roman, Past Character Death, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Remy is a gay disaster also and he bonds with roman over this, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Scars, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Trans Male Character, Trans Remy, himbo roman w h e e z e
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/roman_protection_squad
Summary: Roman and Dee have moved into their first home together. They honestly thought they couldn't be happier... but then they met their neighbour, Patton.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Look I'll think of a name for the series soon- [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548247
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Roman and Dee had just bought their first house together. A massive step for them right? Dee was doubtful at first, but Roman convinced him, through endless daydreams, or ramblings at midnight of flower gardens, how the vines would creep up their walls, and how their grass would be littered with tulips, orchids, chrysanthemums and daffodils, the rose bushes round the edges. Dee begrudgingly admitted to himself that it would be… pleasant to finally move into a house with the love of his life, without the hustle and bustle of the big city

They were (pleasantly) surprised when they saw a beautiful house for sale- it was cheap and in a nearby town- how could they not buy it? Dee finally had to admit to Roman, he was happy, unbelievably so. He couldn't ask for more; he was content.

Before he met Roman, he had never thought of himself to be the type to enjoy romantic gestures and cuddling. He was Dee, the sarcastic philosophy student. Dee the liar, the one with those awful scars littering his dark skin, particularly the left side of his face- that's what everyone said about him when they thought he couldn't hear. 

Then Roman showed up in his life (more like forced himself in). Roman didn't think his scars was strange at all, and when their relationship got more serious he made sure to kiss every last patch of Dee's skin, and in turn, Dee loved Roman's scars. Roman saw past all of his fronts, all the way to his core. It was as if he could see into Dee's eyes, as if they were open doors. They were always there for each other, and although they did argue, they always made it up to each other in the end

They truly believed that they could never love another as much as each other… But then they met him.

It was a sunny afternoon, with a gentle breeze that made the sunflowers in the neighbour's garden dance merrily. They had finished unpacking most of their furniture and decided to take a nap after all the exhausting heavy lifting (Roman had done the lifting, Dee just wanted an excuse to have his boyfriend in his arms by the end of it) and so they did.

Some time after- possibly twenty-five minutes or so- they were rudely roused by the melody  
of their doorbell. At the time both of them were fairly annoyed, thinking it was unfortunate that they had gotten a visitor at that particular time.

They would take all those thoughts back a minute later.

Roman's hand hovered over the door's handle, his taller lover's chin almost resting on his head.   
"Stop that, Dee!" Roman whined, pouting, Dee simply humming in response. The shorter man sighed, pulling open the door.

When they saw the man in front of them, they felt this indescribable pulling sensation in their chest. He was, to put it simply, adorable. His soft blonde curls framed his face, his rosy cheeks, beautifully, his sun-kissed skin dotted with cute little freckles. His big ocean blue eyes and his glasses slipping down his nose made Roman's heart skip a beat, and his dreamy smile and dimples took Dee's breath away.

"Hello, um, my name is Patton! I live next door, and I thought it would be a nice gesture to bring you a gift to welcome you to the neighbourhood!" His melodic voice chirped. He was holding a small box in his hands.

"C-come in if you'd like…" Roman said quietly, almost shyly, to Dee's confusion. Roman is brash, bold and loud… not this.

"Not to be rude, but could you speak up if you could… I have difficulty hearing. Wait, not all the time! I mean I can only really hear when you speak at a normal volume. Sorry!" He spoke quickly, nervously.

Dee, who was waiting for Roman to reply, realised the giant fool was waiting for Dee to speak for him. Rolling his eyes, he spoke up.  
"I'm sorry, he asked if you'd like to come inside. Maybe you'd like a cup of tea?" Dee smiled, trying to make a good impression on the beautiful being before him.

"Wow, thank you! That would be lovely, actually." He replied with a charming grin.

A few minutes later, they were settled down at the table, drinks in their hands.

"So, what brings you two to a small town like here?" Patton asked them.

"Well, we've been dating for a few years now, we just thought it was time to move in with each other. Dee's never been a huge fan of the big city and I mean, I can enjoy it from time to time, and my job is in the city so we aren't too far from it!"

"Oh? What do you two do for a living?" Patton leaned in, intrigued.

"I'm a writer, I don't usually have to go into the city as much, only for meetings and stuff. Roman is an actor, well at least that's what he'll tell you. When he isn't acting you can find him working the cash register at your local Target." Dee spoke teasingly. Roman gently whacked him on the arm, shooting him a glare.

"What? It's true!"

Patton giggled. "You two are already like an old married couple!"

That's when it hit both of them at the same time. They were sitting there, thinking about their new neighbour, while sitting next to their long term boyfriend. If their boyfriend knew, he wouldn't forgive them.

If only they knew that both of them were having the same thoughts. It would've made things so much easier for these lovesick dorks.

The conversation carried on, all three of them chatting away.

"I really should be going soon… it's unfortunate, you two seem really lovely!"

"Awww, why so soon?" Roman whined, which got him a soft poke in the arm and a 'Don't Be Rude' look from Dee.

"I've left the kid for too long on his own for an 11 year old, I really wish I could stay longer though!" Patton said.

"You have a kid? You're still really young, I wouldn't have thought you'd to be a parent!" Dee said

"Um, I had him when I was 16… it wasn't planned, but I'm glad I had him." Patton went silent, with a sad smile

"Well, you get home to your kid then," Roman fondly spoke "And you make sure to visit us again, ok?"

Roman and Dee watched with a smile as the man waved and left. Sure, Patton was cute but it wasn't as if they'd fallen for him… right?


	2. Chapter 2

It started raining that night. Dee and Ro were cuddling on their bed, illuminated by nothing but the soft warm glow of the lamp beside them. Roman was thoughtlessly scrolling through Tumblr, his boyfriend's arms wrapped around his chest, tracing small circles into his skin.

"So, Patton seems really nice, hm?"

"Anyone who brings cookies is fine with me. Yeah, he's sweet… but not as sweet as you, Ro." 

Roman suppressed a smile. "C'mon, not fair, I'm the one who does the flattering in this household! I'm honestly just shocked you didn't make it into a sarcastic remark!"

The other smirked as his boyfriend sighed and leaned in for a kiss. They couldn't remember the exact time they'd fallen asleep, but they had fallen asleep in each others arms to the soft thud of the rain outside. 

\---------------

Alas, the morning came soon enough. Roman woke up, making an effort not to disturb the figure- who happened to be extra grumpy in the morning- next to him. He didn't have to work until late afternoon, so he had plenty of time to appreciate how nice it was, not waking up to the sound of cars for once.

The softly snoring man next to him rolled over. Roman longed to reach out and stroke his cheek but a morning Dee wasn't a happy Dee and he certainly doesn't need the man to be grouchy all day.

The shorter of the two rose from the bed, albeit clumsily. He could hear the birds chirping from the tree in the garden, and he had to admit, it was very calming to not be in the middle of all the city life.

He headed downstairs, humming, heading into the kitchen. He put the kettle on, knowing that a certain someone would need his morning coffee very soon. Roman himself wanted a hot chocolate and naturally, he indulged himself in it. He poured the drinks out, leaving the coffee on the counter, taking his drink and sitting down.

Really, he was just trying to take his mind off Patton. He honestly felt awful about having these feelings for their adorable neighbour. To him, it was as if he was betraying Dee, of course he was still deeply in love with him, but he always caught himself thinking about Patton. He really knew that it was better to just be open and honest in a relationship but-

"Don't think too hard, you'll hurt yourself."

Roman was snapped out of his thoughts. The figure behind him took a long obnoxious sip from his mug.

"Good morning, Love"

"What were you thinking so deeply about, it's really unlike you?" Dee asked, a sly grin gracing his face at that last part.

"Nothing!" Said Roman, defensively and flustered.

"That's a lie."

"What are you talking about? Hahaha..."

"Well, know that I don't believe you, but I won't push you on it either." Dee narrowed his eyes.

The other hesitated for a moment before smiling, feeling a little guilty. "Thank you."

Dee put his coffee down before sitting beside Roman, bringing his lips to his partners. "I love you"

"I love you too."

\---------------

Later, Dee had suggested the idea of visiting their neighbour. 

Roman scoffed "What's with you? If it were up to you, you would never partake in social interaction, Mr. Grumpy!"

"Well- It would be good to know the person we're going to be living next to! And we need to return the container for the cookies!" He defended himself.

"You made no effort to know any of your neighbours before. Ever."

"Patton is nice okay! I enjoy being around him!"

"Agreed!"

"Okay then!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

\---------------

Patton never really had time for romance. He had to focus on work and his son, and he only had to focus on work to support himself and the kid. When he found out that he'd be a parent, he was sure that he wouldn't keep the child, but he found himself quickly becoming attached to the chubby cheeks and giggling. He just wished that someone had told him the struggles of having an irritable 11 year old, who happened to have anxiety about pretty much everything.

Patton wasn't always the happy man he was today, but as soon as he held a newborn Virgil in his arms, something in his brain just told him that this was so right. He watched his son grow up, and supported him in every way he could. Of course it was hard, being a single parent. It was also hard having to raise a child from age 16. Patton didn't care, he loved his son more.

Right now, Patton was doing the dishes, while Virgil was blasting music in his room upstairs. Patton could vaguely make out the words, which means that it's probably far too loud, but patton elects to ignore it in favour of getting the dishes done. Well, at least the plan was to finish the chores. The doorbell rang before that could happen.

\---------------

Dee was nervous. That was an uncommon occurrence, and even rarer when Roman stood beside him, he usually calmed Dee's anxieties. He hated that he got this worked up over someone he's only met once.

Yet here they were, outside of Patton's house. He really did want to be able to get to know his neighbours better, and to be on good terms, friends even. Just maybe not too close, he didn't want to hurt Patton or Roman with his dumb feelings.

Patton opened the door, smiling when he saw the couple standing outside.

"Uh, we came to return this, the cookies were amazing!"

"Thank you so much, Roman! Haha, I actually bake quite a lot, my son loves cookies." He laughed "Would you like to come inside?"

"If it isn't a bother to you." Dee said politely.

"Welcome in then!" Patton stepped out of their way. Roman and Dee looked around in wonder.

"You're place is so nice! I love what you've done with it!" Roman thought he was being subtle about how excited he was to visit.

"Come, sit down, make yourselves comfortable. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Oh, we're fine, don't worry." Dee answered. Patton smiled, and sat down at the table with the other two.

"So Patton, we spent all yesterday talking about us. Tell me about yourself."

Patton smiled, thinking about what to say next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay huns


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N I'm well aware that Logan n Dee are tagged as an enby y'all ,,, I got somewhat of a plot now babes)  
Tw: medicine mention (paracetamol), menstrual cramps (I feel for him ;-;)

"Well, there's not much to say!" Patton chuckled. "I grew up a few towns over, just close enough so that my sister can visit. She helps me take care of Virgil. No clue what I'd do without her, though I don't really talk to the rest of my family much anymore, but that's alright. I've got my kiddo!"

Dee hadn't realised how far he was leaning forward in his chair towards Patton until he almost fell off, Roman tugging him back with an amused smile.

"Your kid sounds great; I don't know how you do it, we're two whole adults who can barely take care of ourselves." Roman sounded impressed, his boyfriend grumbling an agreement. 

"Well, it hasn't been an easy ride but I'm happy!" He all but chirped, beaming. He must really love the kid, Dee thought to himself.

\---

They chatted some more, but the conversation died down when the blaring sounds from upstairs suddenly disappeared, replaced with the sounds of footsteps heading down the stairs.

"I'm going to go absolutely feral if I don't get some cereal right now-" Virgil whined, as he rounded the corner. Then he noticed the two strangers who absolutely heard that. He turned red and ducked into the kitchen.

"So, I'm taking that he's Virgil?" Dee asked, suppressing a small smile. He did always have a soft spot for kids. Patton nodded, unlike Dee he was not trying to hide his dazzling grin.

"Yep, that's the kiddo. Excuse him, he's quite anxious around new people… " Patton said once Virgil was out of earshot. Roman winced in sympathy, his brother was terribly anxious during his teenage years, and Roman frequently had to calm him. He hoped that the kid was alright though, having two strangers invade his home.

"Well, it was so nice chatting with you again, but we should stop intruding on the kid's territory. Hopefully see you soon, Pat!" And as soon as they arrived, they were gone.

\--

"Virge? Kiddo? My angel?" Patton called out. Virgil shuffled into the room. The father gestured to the chair next to him, inviting Virgil to take a seat.

"I'm sorry Dad, I just couldn't… I can't believe I said that in front of two complete strangers." He whined, face red. He plopped down in the chair, his hood pulled over his eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. They're our new neighbours, and they seem nice!" Patton said, thinking back to their interactions.

"So how has school been V?"

"Oh, classes were the same as usual. And uh, I made new friends today. I think." He mumbled.

"That's amazing! Tell me more?"

"Alright so I was sitting with Logan and this kid with glasses came up to me, his name was Emile and he's like… super sweet. He reminds me of you, except with more common sense…" Virgil laughed "Sorry! He introduced me to his friend Riley, and she was cool too, I guess. Well um, sarcastic, but that's probably why we got along so well y'know? Uh, Logan gets along with them too, he doesn't understand Riley well, I guess."

"Oh wow, sarcastic? Wonder who that remind me of?" Patton spoke, causing his son to pout.  
"Just kidding! And Emile sounds like a nice boy too!"

"Ah, Dad. Emile isn't a boy. He's agender, he just uses he/him pronouns. Sorry I didn't tell you."

"No, I'm sorry for assuming! Emile sounds like a nice kid, I have to meet your new friends soon… why not invite them around one night?" Patton suggested. Virgil nodded dismissively.

Virgil hadn't made a friend in over 8 years, so this was a huge step already.

\--

"Babeeeeeeee" Roman whined as they got through the door "Carry me?"

"Nope."

"I'm in pain, how could you leave me to suffer?"

"We are literally in the house, you have you take 5 steps to get to the chair. I also have no upper body strength. Good luck, Ro."

The taller of the two returned to his office, he really did have to finish up some writing very soon. Best off getting without the way with.

Meanwhile, Roman flopped down on the chair in misery, and boredom. He had work in a few hours, and he really did not want to go at all.

He wasn't sure exactly what was up with him but ever since he moved to get up at Patton's, he felt a vaguely familiar (and excruciating) pain in his abdomen.

"Nope. Nope. No. I quit. This can't-" He muttered. There wasn't even any warning signs! This was unfair. He usually didn't experience many symptoms because of his testosterone but these were definitely period cramps. God how he hoped that it was just the cramps.

He opened his phone and messaged Dee.

Dee💛

R: Dee get ur cute butt downstairs  
right now, I demand cuddles and love

D: Lol no

R: Omg you shit I am in pain rn

D: You were serious about that ro?

D: I'm sorry babe, I assumed you  
were joking

R: Yeah um,,,, djdjs just come  
downstairs, like now?

D: Aight imma head out

R: Do Not. Do not meme on me.

Dee sat down next to where Roman was curled in on himself, handing him a glass of water along with paracetamol. 

"It's cramps, like really bad cramps." He pointed to his abdomen.

"Do you think you're sick or is it…"

Roman shook his head. "Nope. My period is definitely back and with a fucking vengeance at that. I just hope it's only cramps"

"Well, I was called here for cuddles and love? Come on." Dee held his arms open and Roman sunk into them.

\--

"We can't stay here forever, love. Here Ro, go upstairs and I'll bring you your PJs and a sports bra, you remember to take your damn binder off, and I'm calling your work and telling them you're sick. Then we're going to get you a heating pad and watch disney movies. Sound good? Because it far beats doing the boring parts of my work."

Roman kissed him.

"Just fine."

\--

Virgil Sanders wasn't good at talking to new people, especially warming up to people. It was a miracle that he'd even managed to get a good friend like Logan. 

So when Emile Picani approached him and asked if he and his friend could sit with Virgil and Logan, it came as quite a shock. Of course, Virgil agreed, he wasn't going to be rude! They seemed nice enough, what could go wrong? (Well, in Virgil's mind, anything and everything could go wrong)

Virgil couldn't help but think about Riley's witty banter and Emile's adorable cartoon references as he flopped down next to his parent, settling down to watch a movie with him.

Yeah, Virgil could make the friendship work out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Credit to @WantonWordWitch for thinking of the title and the quote at the beginning!
> 
> Not beta read :0


End file.
